Live for Today, Live for Tomorrow
by stargazer 1017
Summary: It's Kim's wedding day. Is she having cold feet or is was it just not meant to be? An old friend helps her to make up her mind about it.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the concept of Power Rangers. It is owned now by Disney, so please don't sue me. I'm writing this merely for entertainment and by no means generate any profit.**Also posted at**: WitS Forum**Author's Notes**: This is my response to **Ali's** challenge from the old forum. I had several ideas of how I wanted it played out but decided in the end to go with this. I'm actually still having second thoughts about this one. . .the characters in the story might be a bit OOC, but I think the fact that Kim might even think to marry Skull is more OOC. Live for Today, Live for Tomorrow  
By: stargazer1017 Kimberly Hart stared at her reflection in the mirror. Inside, she could feel the frustration in herself and she felt like pounding her fists on the mirror. Outwardly, she felt numb to the touch. Her hands were clapsed on her lap, and even as her emotions were boiling inside of her, threatening to carry out a random act of violence, she sat there, unable to move._I'm getting married today._Kim swallowed. _What am I doing?_ she asked herself again for the millionth time. She looked down at her dress. There were small sparkles all over her beautiful, long white dress, and Kim remembered her reaction as she was picking out her dress. _This is what I want--isn't it_? Kim uttered a sigh.Now she was sure she had a major case of butterflies. That was it. That's the only thing that could explain it.If someone had told her in high school that she was going to marry Skull, she would've laughed in their face and vehemently told them they were crazy. Kim looked back up at her reflection. _But here I am_. She gave tried to give her reflection a more reassuring smile. _This is the man you love, now._Another sigh escaped Kim. Too many emotions were running through her at the moment, but she couldn't place what they all were. Kim looked at the doorway of the tent through the mirror. She had invited everyone to come to her wedding--all of her high school friends, the friends she made while training for the PanAm games. . ._Why didn't he want to come?_This was one of the most important days of her life, and _he_ didn't want to come. Kim didn't understand why. After all, they've been friends for as far as Kim could remember. They even had made that promise to each other long ago. . .Or maybe he just couldn't. After all, she was only assuming he didn't want to come because he hadn't responded to the invitation. _Maybe he just hadn't had the time to respond. Maybe it's in the mail right now--_"Kim?"Kim turned towards the voice. She was met with a smile coming from her high-school friend, Kat Oliver. "Did you need any help getting ready?"Kim shook her head and forced a smile on her face. "No, I think I'm ready." She paused before adding, "Is he here?"Kat gave her friend a sympathetic smile and shook her head. Kim felt her heart drop at her expression, and Kat must have sensed it. "I'm sure he'll show up, Kim," she said, reassuringly. "How can he miss something like this?""But the ceremony starts in about an hour. . .""I have faith in him," Kat replied. "So should you."Kim looked at Kat and then nodded slowly. Kat cleared her throat. "Besides, everyone else is here! Oh! Did you know that Adam and Tanya are going to get married too?""Really?" Kim knew that Kat was trying to distract her, and although it wasn't working, Kim decided to go along with Kat. "When are they getting married?"Kat placed her hand under her chin as she though. "I think they said they're trying to plan for it in about two months.""No way!" Kim laughed. "You can't plan a wedding in _that_ short a time! That's almost impossible. It took me Skull and I at least double that time to plan the one today. . ." Kim suddenly trailed off. Kat noticed the change and opened her mouth to say something when the door opened again."Hey wedding girl," the soft, husky voice spoke. Kim felt a smile come to her face."Tommy!" she got up from her seat to embrace her friend."You look great!" Tommy remarked, grinning. He pulled away from her as Kat walked up to them. "And this is a pretty lavish set up that you and Skull have here for your wedding. It kinda makes me feel a bit sheepish for having ours just right in the open," he remarked, slipping his right arm around Kat's waist."Are you kidding me? Your wedding was beautiful!" Kim gushed. "It was the perfect weather and very--simple. I really liked it. This. . ." Kim gestured to the huge tent they were all in, ". . .is a bit too much. I asked Skull for something really simple like yours was, but he wouldn't have it."Tommy nodded. "I guess he just felt that's what he wanted to give you," he replied. Kim nodded. _But it's not really what I wanted._Kim plopped back down on her seat, but not before seeing the glance exchanged by her friends. "Kim, it's your wedding day!" Tommy said, sounding more cheerful than Kim preferred and was used to."Guys. . .did you have this problem on your wedding day?" She was met with quesitoning glances from the married couple. "I mean. . .I've heard of cold feet, but I don't feel so good. I mean, I love Skull, but. . .this. . .doesn't feel right."Before the couple could respond, Kim spoke up again, "I mean, this is awful of me, isn't it? Skull loves me to death. He did all of this for _me_, and here I am questioning it all. . .I just don't know what to do. . ."Kat stepped out of Tommy's embrace and reached over to give her friend a hug. "Kim, it's okay to feel uneasy about it. I mean, getting married is a big step." Kim looked up at Tommy, who was nodding at her. Kat pulled away and looked Kim in the eyes. "Trust your instinct and trust your heart. Right now, you might be denying what you feel because of all that's going on. . .but take a moment to listen to your heart. It'll tell you what to do."Kim nodded, tears in her eyes. "Thanks, Kat," she whispered.Kat nodded and gave her friend another hug. "We'll be outside," she said, winking at her friend. Kat got up and she and Tommy put their arms around each other.Outside of the door, Tommy asked Kat quietly, "What do you think she's going to do?"Kat smiled. "She'll follow her heart. I just hope he's here when she discovers her true feelings." 

---------

_What am I even doing here?_Jason Scott let out a sigh. A huge white tent stood before him, surrounded by many small white tents. _I came here for her_, he reassured himself. _She wanted me to be here. We promised each other._"_Promise me you'll be there for me at my own wedding. I promise I'll be there for you too!_"Kim. . .they had made that promise to each other when they were ten. Jason smiled briefly at the memory. He remembered rolling his eyes at her words. "_Married_? _I'm never getting married_!"The sound of Kim's giggle sounded in Jason's ears when he closed his eyes. Then he opened his eyes again and looked at the sight before him. She was getting married. When Jason first got the invitation, he was too shocked to respond. His girl. . .Jason scoffed at his thoughts. _She's not my girl. Or at least, not thanks to me. . ._ _Flashback:"We still manage to find our way to each other," Kim said softly, looking out in the distance. She gave a little laugh. "Even after following our dreams and being apart, we somehow manage to find each other." She looked at Jason. "Why do you think that is?"Jason looked back at her and turned his back at the river. He sighed as he leaned against the railing. "For as long as I remember, we've always been friends. And in that time apart, we were still together."Kim looked at him. "Then we should stay together. I want us to be together, don't you?"Jason reached for her hand, not knowing what to say. Too many thoughts were racing through his head. I want that too, he thought silently. "Then what is it. . ." Kim whispered. A small smile made its way to Jason's face. Ever since that incident with Divatox, they got closer."I'm afraid."Kim squeezed his hand. "Afraid of what?"Jason looked at her. "I know that we've gone through different paths and we've somehow ended here. . .but we're also facing another separation. And this time. . ." He shook his head. "We don't know what's going to happen."Another sigh. "I just. . .I don't want to stop you from experiencing something that could be meant for your future. I want you to live."Kim turned away from him. "Stop beating around the bush, Jase and just come out with it," she said quietly. Jason knew that she knew what was going to happen, and it had to be Kim to actually ask him to say what he really meant."I think we should put our relationship on hold for awhile."End flashback_ Jason now kicked himself. He had let Kim go and now she was getting married. To _Skull_, of all people. _Or maybe he treats her better than I could ever treat her. I was so stupid._A flash of pink caught Jason's eye. He smiled sadly when he realized it was the one of the small tents that was pink. _Probably Kim's_."You made it."Jason whirled around to see Tommy and Kat behind him. "Tommy? Kat?" Jason smiled at his old friends.Kat stepped forward to give him a hug. "We thought you weren't coming. Kim was worried," she said, stepping back from the embrace.Tommy moved forward to give his long-time friend a hug as well. "Late again, I see," he said jokingly to Jason.Jason gave a sheepish smile. "I almost didn't make it," he replied. He looked back and forth between Tommy and Kat, and was almost tempted to ask Kat to stop giving him a sympathetic look.Instead, Kat cleared her throat. "I'm going to go and find our seats. I'll catch up with you later, Jason," Kat said, now giving him a bright smile. She gave Tommy a quick peck on the cheek and then moved past the two men and towards the large tent.Jason turned back to Tommy. "She's waiting for you, you know," Tommy said."I didn't even get to tell her I was coming. . .I was just too in shock," Jason replied.Tommy chuckled. "Yeah, we kinda all were. Even Kat.""How long were they. . .""Maybe about six months or so. This was. . .kinda sudden."Jason mentally kicked himself again. "I talked to her a couple of months back and she didn't tell me anything.""She knew you were busy, bro. She didn't really want to disturb you.""She could've _told_ me. I'm her best friend, damnit. She could've at least told me she had found someone."Tommy shrugged. "She confided in Kat and me that she was also afraid that you had found someone else."Jason scoffed at the idea. "Found someone else? That's stupid, the only woman I've ever loved was her. . ." Jason trailed off when he realized what he was saying."Now that you've admitted that to yourself, what are you going to do about it?"Jason looked at Tommy. Tommy had his eyebrows up, poised in question. "That's what you came here for, right?" Tommy questioned again. Jason felt his heart pound at the hidden suggestion.Jason gave a bitter laugh. "And what should I do, when the judge says, 'Speak now or forever hold your peace', I should jump up and tell Kim?" He shook his head. "No way. This is Kim's special day. I'm not going to barge in there like some lunatic and be selfish. This isn't about me."Tommy shook his head. "Then you're not thinking about Kim, are you?" Tommy said. Jason frowned at the cryptic message. Suddenly, soft bells ran around them. "The ceremony's starting," Tommy said. He nodded towards the large tent. "You ready?"Jason swallowed, and suddenly felt his heart pounding. Then without another word, he turned and ran off. Tommy watched him take off, surprised at his action. Then he chuckled to himself as he walked towards to tent to find Kat.

---------

Kim heard the soft bells sounding. _I guess this is it._ She got up from her seat and headed towards the door. She picked up her dress and walked out the door--and suddenly stopped in her tracks. Her hands dropped to her sides as she inhaled a deep breath. "Jason. . ." she whispered.Jason stood in front of her, jaw dropped in surprise. Kim swallowed. "I didn't think you were coming," she said softly, still rooted to the ground in her spot. She watched as Jason also swallowed. Kim laughed softly. "Damnit, will you say something Jase?""You just. . .Kim, you look beautiful," he said softly. Then he gave her an embarassing grin. "You just surprised me there."Kim put her hands on her hips. "And at other times I don't look beautiful? Jason Scott, if we weren't right here and now, I would kick your butt."Her words made Jason laugh. "And I have no doubt that you will," Jason played along with her. "Of course I didn't mean just now, but all the time, Kim." A small smile made its way onto Kim's face."I'm glad you're here, Jason. . ." Kim turned serious. "You kept your promise to me, and I'm glad." Jason nodded, but Kim had a feeling he wanted to say something else. Again, the soft bells rang. Kim laughed nervously. "And I'm late for my own wedding!"Kim wanted to move forward, but she felt like she couldn't. "Why didn't you tell me," Jason asked softly.Kim looked down at the ground. Then she slowly looked back up at Jason. He now looked at her with a hurt expression. Kim felt her heart break at his expression. She took a breath and said, "I don't know why I didn't tell you. . .I just. . ." she gave a small laugh. "I guess I didn't want to, or a part of me didn't want to tell you.""But I'm your best friend. . ."Kim fought the sob that threatened to escape her throat. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "It's not that I don't want you here, because I do. . .but I guess a part of me. . .a part of me can't let go."Jason frowned slightly. "Let go of what?" he asked."You left me, Jason," Kim's voice had now taken on a bitter tone. She looked down at the ground. When she raised her head to look at Jason, tears brimmed at the edges of her eyes. "Why did we even break up then? I don't understand why."Jason swallowed and took a deep breath before answering. "I wanted to go on my quest without making you feel like you were tied down and not able to do anything." He put his hands in his pocket and looked to his right. "When I went to do that quest in Europe, I didn't want to be there thinking, 'What if Kim wants to do something else? She doesn't deserve to be waiting for me to come home. . .she should be happy. Even if that means I'm not in the picture.'" Jason looked at Kim. "And I'm sure you're still glad I did. Otherwise, we wouldn't be at your wedding right now.""Or maybe we would be," Kim said quietly, looking Jason right in the eyes. She slowly moved forward and started walking past him.Jason watched as Kim walked past him. Then suddenly, realization struck him. He suddenly understood what Tommy was saying. He remebered his earlier and unintended revelation. Jason swallowed and he suddenly had to know. "Kim, I just need to know one thing. . .Do you love him? Do you love Skull?"Kim stopped dead in her tracks at his question. _Do you love him. . ._ The words echoed through Kim's mind. Kim turned to him. "That's not a question you get to ask," she said quietly, her voice shaking. She turned again to walk forward when Jason reached for her hand, stopping her in her tracks. Jason moved to stand in front of her."Kim. . .if you can walk down that aisle today and completely have faith in your love for Skull, then I'll leave," Jason said gently. Kim took a deep breath, and Jason held back a smile. He knew that Kim would know what he was talking about. . .Kim pulled herself away from Jason's grasp and turned to look at him. Suddenly, the tears that were threatening to fall rolled down her cheeks. "I can't do this," she whispered. She shook her head. "I can't marry Skull."Jason felt his heart skip a beat as her words. Was she really saying what he wanted her to say? "Kim. . ."Kim wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Damnit Jase, you've got awful timing," she said, trying to joke with him. She gave a little laugh. Slowly, Jason wrapped his arms around her. Kim closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms again. She sighed. "But I. . .I can't just leave Skull like this. I just can't."Jason sighed, holding Kim tighter. "I understand," he said softly. He started to release her, but Kim held onto him. Jason looked her in the eyes and saw the struggle she was having inside of her.Kim gave Jason a smile. "I love you, Jason," she said softly.Jason bent down to give her a kiss. "I love you too, Kim." When they pulled apart, Kim turned towards the tent. _I'm sorry, Skull_, she thought as she pulled away from Jason and started walking forward. _I'm so sorry._

---------

Kat exchanged a worried glance with Tommy. "She should already be out here," she said. "I'm going to check on her." Tommy nodded as Kat got up and walked out onto the aisle. She was quickly approaching a concerned Skull, who was fidgetting with his tie. "Skull, is Kim. . ." Kat's voice trailed off when she saw Kim walking towards them. Kat couldn't completely read Kim's expression. "Kim, is everything all right?"Kim took a deep breath as she stood beside Skull. "What happened, darling?" Skull asked, concerned."I'm sorry, Skull. . ."Kim whispered. Kat strained to hear what she said. "I can't marry you."Kat's eyes widened at the revelation. "Kim. . ."Skull, on the other hand, looked completely crushed. "Kim, I don't understand. . ." he said, his voice quiet.Kim took Skull's hands on her own and gave them a squeeze. "I don't deserve you. I haven't been fair to you or to myself. We don't belong here together. I. . .You deserve someone who'll love you as much as you love her, and that's not me, Skull. I'm so sorry," tears fell from Kim's cheeks as she spoke.Skull pulled his hand away from Kim's and reached up to wipe the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks. "It's him, isn't it?" he asked quietly, tears also forming in his eyes.Kim sniffled and nodded, looking at the ground. Skull nodded, understanding the situation. "I guess. . .I thought I would be enough, but I guess I'm not." A sob escaped Kim and Skull embraced his once-to-be-wife in a tight hug. "Then I guess we should tell everyone the wedding's off, huh?" Skull said softly. Kim swallowed and nodded."What's going on?" Tommy asked behind Kat. Kat turned and put her finger on his lips to quiet him. They watched as Skull and Kim walked past them. Everyone now had their eyes on the two. Hand in hand, Skull and Kim approached the judge, watching them in bewilderment."Kim and I have an announcement, everyone," Skull said, but there was no need to call attention to the two. Even the music had stopped playing."I regret to inform everyone. . .but Skull and I will not be getting married," Kim said. The crowd started whispering and Kim took another breath. "We thank you, however, for your support and love."Kim and Skull exchanged another glance before Kim released his hand. She reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek. Kat and Tommy watched as Kim then turned and walked away from Skull and down the aisle. When she reached Kat and Tommy, she gave a smile that, to Kat, was a mixture of sad yet happy emotions. "He came back for me," she whispered to them. Kat gave her friend a smile and nodded. Kim walked away from the two and headed out of the tent."I guess he got to tell her," Kat said. She and Tommy turned to watch Kim's figure getting smaller and smaller in the distance."I almost thought he wasn't going to make it," Tommy admitted. He exchanged a glance with his wife. Both turned to look at Skull, who was walking down the aisle towards them. The guests were getting to their feet, getting ready to leave.Kat felt her heart go out to the man. "Skull, I'm so sorry," she said, saying the only words that came to mind. She knew it would be of little solace to the heart-broken man. He only gave her a sad smile as he walked past the couple.Kat sighed. "I guess there was no easy way around this," she remarked softly. She turned back towards the parking lot when she heard a familiar sound. "It sounds like they're leaving," she said. "Be safe, you guys," she said softly as the sound of Jason's motorcycle got softer and softer. Tommy put his arm around Kat's waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder. A second later, they were joining the crowd of people who were making their way to their cars. The End 


End file.
